Avon Stratford
Voted most likely to be eating glue in art class. Avon Stratford, named for Shakespeare's brith place, enrolled in Gakuen Hetalia in the fall of 2011. She's currently an underclassmen of the North European Dorms UK's division. Personality Avon may seem a cool and quiet intellectual, when you first meet her, but spend any substantial amount of time around her and you'll discover the layer of eccentric artist underneath. Twoards her firends she's intensely loyal, protective, acting the part of the big sister to others. She hates to see other people hurting and would rather bear their burdens herself as opposed to watching people suffer. Avon's definately not someone you want to have as an enemy. She may seem forgiving and neutral on the outside, but she's cunning and will exact her revenge. Being a big fan of theatre and the arts in general she has the tendancy to be a little crazy and overdramatic at times. She can blow things out of proportion in her head and can be oversensitive. She's the kind of person who will sometimes say things for the sake of saying things and not for their actual meaning. However, she doesn't realize that some people don't realize that she's kidding around and may take a comment in a way she didn't intend. Background and Family Avon was born in the United States and raised by a family of Anglophiles. Thus contirbuting to her odd mix of tastes in things like clothes, food, and music. She's lucky enough to have the steriotypical nuclear family of a mom, a dad, and a little brother, with the only great abnormality being that her family often spontanesouly breaks out into song and dance with a slightly alarming regulairty. Family Members: ''' '''Sue Stratford (46)- Avon's mother and Doctor Who/Sherlock/Harry Potter/Shakespeare/Masterpiece watching buddy. Sue is an intellgant and music-loving woman who has passed her love for all things of British entertainment down to her daughter, as well as the habbit of bursting out into song and random intervals. Sue is optimisitc and incredibly patient when it comes to dealing with other people despite being an introvert. Cardiff Stratford '(7)- Avon's younger brother who acts more like an tiny gentleman than an American 7 year old. But don't be fooled, behind those bright blue eyes he's a clever and shrewd kid. He's learned how to fake tears from the best, (the best being his big sister, who he calls "Avie") and he knows how to use them. Cardiff visited Avon once at school, and met Adam's little sister Ginger, whom he has devolped quite the little crush on. Cardiff loves to play legos, puzzle games, and "Harry Potter" with his older sister. Relationships 'Friends: (Under Construction) Aria Smith- Avon's definitately closest to this sassy military gal. Aria and Avon are very different in personality and outlook but somehow the two of them are inseparably close. They formed a creative duo with Aria as the writter and Avon as the artist, they can get into some pretty big squabbles over creative issues. However, in the end they always make up and move on, no matter what insults or blunt objects where hurled. Patty- One of Avon's first friends at GH, Avon feels a big sisterly instinct twoards her. She likes to bake cookies with her and tries to keep Patty out of trouble. Noelle von Nacht- Bora Kim- Avon's first friend at GH. Avon really enjoys being around her, especially since she's one of her few friends that can claim mental sanity. Avon finds Bora to be a wonderful, refreshing, and calming person to be around. Avon feels the need to give Bora a little nudge outside of her comfort zone every once and awhile to help her overcome her shyness, but she's still (moderately) respectful of her boundaries. Avon is fiercely devoted to her as a friend and loves discussing books with her. Adam- 'Yorick- '''A skull formerly from the biology room who was accidently enchanted by Mr. Kirkland. Now he talks almost constantly and almost always in some form of eloquent narcicism. Avon's more or less adopted him as a pet/friend and somehow manages to put up with colossal ego. She likes talking with him because she can keep her wit sharp, without risk of any feelings getting hurt. Also, Yorick is one of very few people she feels she can reveal her darker side to. She knows he can appreicate her sometimes twisted sense of humor and isn't one to pass judgement. When his mouth gets a little too big, she can always put him in line with a threat of putting him in her purse. But most of all, she values Yorick as a true friend and companion and is delighted to finally have him to practice her Hamlet quotations with. Alternate Universes (Under Construction) 'Angels and Demons: ' Avon is a recently dubbed Guardian Angel with a desire to love and protect all of humankind. She's a bit naive and idealistic, but experiance has been her teacher, which keeps her from making childish mistakes. Avon may seem a bit weak, but when she sees the hurting she becomes very tough and will fight to the end to protect them. She's undeniably loyal and very focused on her goals and tasks. Her first task as a Guardian Angel was to go with Noelle and Patty down to Hell, through the 7 gates to deliver a message. After loosing both her companions, and dealing with several demons who were undoubtably up to know good and a rather... meloncholic gatekeeper she was finally able to complete her task and returned to Heavan 'Pirates: ' Avon was fished out of the sea by Captian Stefan's ship with no memory of who she is or where she came from and without sight in her left eye. Along with her another girl, Mei, was rescued, but Avon doubts that they were ever connected before. Basically left to wander the ship, forgotten, Avon befirended the captured pirate Patty. Togther they plotted to escape, craftily stealing Stefan's treausre map and some supplies. In town Avon sold the map, but was able to recreate a perfect replica from memory. The next day she met Patty's old captain Leonara, they leave town in a hurry, since Leo sabotaged Stefan's ship.They join her brother Casca's crew and are now setting off to find Steffan's treausre. 'Legend of Korra: ' 'Genderbent: ' 'Hunger Games: ' Avon participated in the Hunger Games from Distict 4, the fishing district; giving her unparalled abilites in swimming and fishing, which she never got to fully use since the giant barracuda made swimming too dangerous. Avon survived into the final three, mainly by hiding out and avoiding everyone else until absolutely necessary. After a bad run in with the bugs, she was forced back to the Cornicopia for medical supplies. She waited until everyone was distracted by the showdown between Stefan and Sil to sneak over to the Cornicopia but she ran into Patty, who was hiding inside. Avon tried reasoning with her, but Patty's mind had snappedm, she said that she had to kill her because her hatchet told her to. ''"You don't say anything and I won't either. We both live to fight another day, yeah?" '' ''"Sorry, but Widget says its me or them." After narrowly avoiding having her face lit on fire after being sprayed with shaving cream and getting clipped by one of Mei's arrows, Avon hid out in a nush, bandaging her wounds and getting some much needed rest. But as the final three remained the game masters forced her, Patty and Mei twoards the center. Mei hid from sight, and Patty stood in the center calling out for them to come and fight. Avon, slowly moved forward to the center to face Patty. She knew she was at the end, she was tired of the pointless fighting, her anger and rage now directed at the capitol rather than her opponents. She tried to fight but found, she couldn't bring herself to kill, not even Patty who was now legitmately insane. Refusing to let the Capitol, or anyone else have the satidfaction, she took control of her destiny the only way she could: suicide. She drank a poision made from the extract of poisonous berries, parting with one final biting remark: ''"Tell the Capitol the can kiss my ass." '' Category:Personality Category:Background and Family Category:Relationships Category:AU's